A Bubble in the Ocean
by BabyCharmander
Summary: Where 'A Light in the Darkness' left off, 'A Bubble in the Ocean' begins. Join SisterSquirtle as she looks for someone who will actually like her!
1. Prologue

BC: Hiya folks! I'm BabyCharmander, formerly known as Maggie64,  
  
SS: And I'm SisterSquirtle, formerly known as Lacy20.  
  
BC: We're writing a story together, and we will be controlling our own characters. As the characters are introduced, you will notice our initials in parentheses the first time the character is mentioned.  
  
SS: If there's a big long (BC: seemingly pointless) sentence, please don't ignore it! It could possibly be a funny part.  
  
BC: Yeah... *thinks back to when they were discussing the story and snickers* Anyway... Remember SisterSquirtle from "A Light in the Darkness"? Well, she's gonna have the leading role in this story. 'Figured she'd want a lil' adventure of her own, so here it is! Oh, and this takes place a year or so after that fic. 'Kay? Anyway, am I forgetting anything, Sis?  
  
SS: Not only that, I WANTED TO WRITE MY OWN FANFIC BECAUSE I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO WRITE MY OWN THING! But it won't matter, because BC's helping.  
  
BC: ... like anyone cares. *cough* Pokemon is owned by Nintendo/Creatures/Game Freak. However, my sis and me own the characters in this fic. Got it? Good. Anything else you wanna add?  
  
SS: No, that's basically it. No-wait... JUST REMEMBER NOT TO IGNORE ANYTHING!  
  
BC: Now, as I always say... *clears throat* ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~--------~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two guards stomped back and forth in front of the gate to Char Town. One was a Charmeleon, about 15 years old; the other was a Charizard, around 17.  
  
"Eh, figure she'll be comin' back any time soon, Mark (BC)?" the Charmeleon asked in his odd slightly Aussie sounding accent.  
  
"She's only been gone for half an hour. Knowing her, she'll be hunting for at least two hours, Luke (BC)," Mark said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"'Cuz, I need to practice something..." Luke stopped marching, and cleared his throat. "Oh BabyCharmander (BC)! Your eyes... your eyes are like big gobby sapphire blobs that you use to see my beautiful face!"  
  
"...You're not still trying to hit on her, are you? I mean... really... I doubt she'll ever fall for a Charmeleon with... bad manners... and eats five Sunkern at a time..."  
  
"Mmmph?" Luke looked up, with his mouth full of something. He swallowed, and gave a stupid grin. "Hey, I got six this time!"  
  
"Hi guys!" a voice from behind the Chars said. Luke took a deep breath, turned around, and started...  
  
"BabyCharmander, your bright orange scales sparkle just as much as my tail flame-" He paused for a second, noticing that he was talking to BabyCharmander's sister, SisterSquirtle (SS). "Oh. It's you."  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you like BabyCharmander! ...So that's the thing no one would tell me..." SisterSquirtle sighed. "No one ever tells me anything..."  
  
"That'd be because none of us fire element folk never trust water elements. Plus, they're too thick 'eaded to comprehend, anyway..." Luke stated. Mark held up his spear, and hit his friend on the head with it.  
  
"Shut up, Luke. You're gonna hurt her feelings!"  
  
"Just because I'm a Squirtle doesn't automatically make me a water element! I turned from a Charmander to a Squirtle, and I STILL have fire attacks!" She turned around, paused, and turned back. "Oh, AND I'm NOT THICK HEADED!" She turned around once more, ran into the door, but kept walking. "God bless our thick skulls."  
  
Mark and Luke exchanged glances, and then burst into laughter.  
  
"It's rude to laugh like this, but GAWSH is she dense sometimes!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
"Eh, got that right!"  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Look! There she comes!" Luke shouted. He blinked for a second, and squinted his eyes. "... Is that what I think it is?!"  
  
"...If you think that's a Meganium, then you're right there..." Mark stated. Luke grinned, and grabbed a bell that was hanging on a gate. He flicked his claws on it, causing it to ring.  
  
"'EH FOLKS! DINNERTIME!"  
  
Instantly, all of the citizens of Char Town ran out the gate to greet BabyCharmander and congratulate her on her VERY successful hunt.  
  
The giant grass Pokemon was roasted (courtesy of Mark's Flamethrower) and split up among the Chars.  
  
SisterSquirtle picked up her piece of leaf and meat, examined it, and then took a bite. Her face turned green and scrunched up.  
  
"BLECH!" she shouted, spitting out the meat. "This is DISGUSTING!" BabyCharmander looked at her sister, and tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"Odd. You liked it before..."  
  
"Well it tastes BAD now!" SS's tongue stuck out of her mouth, for the taste still remained. "YUCK!" BC frowned, and shook her head.  
  
"She's becoming more like a real Squirtle every day..."  
  
Later that night...  
  
SisterSqurtle began to pack up what few possessions she owned, and looked out into the night's sky.  
  
"I can't stay here. No one trusts me... I have no friends... no one likes me... I'm leaving to go on my own adventures." She walked out of the cabin, and up to the gate. "...How will I get past Mark and-" She paused, noticing that both the Chars were asleep.  
  
"Murr... Pass da Treeko leafs, Mawk..." Luke muttered in his sleep.  
  
"But Treeko's don't have leaves..." Mark rolled over. "Only on Tuesday..." SS snuck past the guards, and looked into the moon.  
  
"Ok, this'll be my first adventure. I'll do something so great, that people will trust me, I'll have friends, and people will actually LIKE me..." She walked into the dark night, and banged her head on a tree. "I'm OK!"  
  
Thus began her first adventure...  
  
~~~~~~~~-------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SS: Chapter one, done. Hey, that rhymes! One, done! ^_^  
  
BC: ...It's the prologue, sis. Anyways... It would greatly be appreciated if you review! 


	2. Sleeping, Bubbasaurs, and Muronic idots

BC: Hiya folks! We're back! We shall reply to the reviews...  
  
SS: Well, we WOULD, but we don't have any... *sniff*  
  
BC: Now... We don't own Pokemon, but we own these characters... blah, blah...  
  
SS: Happy reading! ^_^  
  
BC: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~--------~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke opened his eyes and yawned. Realizing what time it was, he jumped up.  
  
"DOGGONIT, MARK! We fell asleep!" He turned around to find that Mark was still snoozing. "'Eh Mark, pass the Treeko leaves..."  
  
"Mer... Treeko's don't have leaves... only on Wednesday..." Mark muttered.  
  
"That's what I thought..." Luke sat down with his back against the fence. "Guess it wouldn't 'urt to sleep right now... No one 'as ever tried to break in anyway." With that, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
SisterSquirtle walked deeper into the forest, she was getting scared. It was cold, dark, and slightly frightening...  
  
"Oooo... This is scary... What if I run into a green Onix and he forces me to jump into a pit of boiling lava and it cooks me and he serves me at his three star restaurant and the make me into Squirtle soup with Shelder chowder as a side dish!?" She quickly covered her mouth, realizing that she said that out loud. She glanced around, hoping no one heard her.  
  
That's when she noticed a pair of red eyes staring at her in the darkness... She was paralyzed as the eyes got closer... Soon the figure walked into the moonlight, revealing its mint green skin.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "GREEN ONIX!" The figure rolled its eyes.  
  
"No... I'm an orange Tenticool, can't you tell!?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" SS asked, perking up.  
  
"...No. I'm Bubba (SS)."  
  
"Oh. Are you a Treeko? I like Treekos..." Bubba was getting rather annoyed.  
  
"I'M A BULBASAUR! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! BUL-BAH-SAUR!" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm a Squirtle!" SS replied cheerfully.  
  
"No... I thought you were a Charmander..."  
  
"Yeah... I'm that too."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Long story..." The Squirtle took a breath. "IwasaCharmanderatfirstbutthenIwascapturedbyTeamRocketandusedtotesttheirexpe rementsonandtheymademeaSquirtlewithfireattacksbutI'mbecomingmorelikeaSquirtl enowandIusedtolikegrassPokemonbutnowIdon't." Bubba just blinked.  
  
"...good for you."  
  
"Anyway, I'm going on my own adventures. Would you like to come?" SisterSquirtle gave a cheery smile.  
  
"Actually, I came to this forest to get AWAY from people like you, and-"  
  
"Great! We'll start our adventure tomorrow." With that, SS lay down, rolled into her shell, and fell asleep.  
  
"...Why must I always get stuck with these kind of people..." Bubba muttered.  
  
----------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------  
  
"LUKE! MARK! GET UP YOU TWO MUR-ONIC IDIOTS!" BabyCharmander yelled.  
  
The Charmeleon and Charizard both jumped up, and saluted.  
  
"Yes, BC?" Mark asked.  
  
"You two were asleep on the job again..." BC snarled, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"WHAT!? Why do you accuse us of doing such a thing!?" Luke exclaimed, sounding offended.  
  
"I'll tell you why... Follow me." BC walked into the town.  
  
Mark and Luke exchanged glances, shrugged, and followed the Charmander.  
  
She led the two guards into SisterSquirtle's house, and turned to face them.  
  
"What do you see?" BC asked.  
  
"Nothing but your beautiful eyes, BabyChar..." This stupid remark earned Luke a slap across the face by BC.  
  
Mark cleared his throat. "I do not see anything, miss Keckleon," he replied. "The house is empty."  
  
"Exactly." BabyCharmander swished her tail angrily. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"...That you've finally decided to be my mate and move into a 'ouse with me?!" Luke exclaimed. He was rewarded with a matching paw mark on the other side of his face. "Well, I thought it was a good guess..."  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."  
  
"It means that MY SISTER LEFT!" BC shouted. Mark and Luke gasped. "And why do you think that is?"  
  
"Fine, I admit it!" Luke fell down before BC's feet. "WE WERE ASLEEP ON THE JOB, SO WE DIDN'T SEE 'ER LEAVING!" he cried.  
  
BabyChar smiled. "Thank you for telling the truth, but I was going to say that she left because she didn't feel at place in this town anymore."  
  
Mark shot a glare at Luke. "Nice going..." he hissed.  
  
"I want you two to go and find her, and bring her back. She could be in danger!" BabyCharmander said worriedly.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" the two guards said, saluting. They started walking away, but Luke stopped, and walked back to BC.  
  
"Eh, did I mention that you're lookin' hot today?" Luke asked jokingly.  
  
Mark heard a yelp from his friend, and looked over his shoulder. The Charmeleon walked back, now with a tail mark down the center of his face. He shook his head. "You should really stop trying..."  
  
"Eh, you're just saying that because you're jealous that you dun know how to handle a lady like I do!"  
  
Mark smacked him on the top of the head with his spear.  
  
"'EY! Whazzat for?!" the red, lizard-like Pokemon shouted.  
  
"I just thought that you needed a fourth bruise to match your other three," the Charizard jested.  
  
----------------------~~~~~~~~~~--------------------  
  
Bubba pranced through a field full of beautiful flowers. For once, he was actually happy. No stupid people around, nothing bad happening, and he was finally at a place he liked.  
  
He noticed someone in the distance, and quickly hopped over to meet him or her. It was a beautiful Chikorita. She had ruby red eyes that sparkled like a starry sky. Her leaf was long, and shiny. Words couldn't describe her smile.  
  
Bubba stood, mouth gaping. Finally he snapped out of the trance. "H-h- hello," he managed to stutter.  
  
"Hello." Her voice was like a million beautiful bells.  
  
"My name's Bubba..." he said, blushing. "What's yours?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, because I love you!" the Chikorita jumped forward, and tackled him playfully. She was now standing over him, smiling. "And you know what?"  
  
"What?" Bubba looked into her eyes, hypnotized.  
  
"WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" the Chikorita started poking him in the face repeatedly, and painfully.  
  
Bubba opened his eyes, only to find a blue finger poking him in the eye. "OW! OW! OW!" he yelled. "CUT IT OUT! I'M AWAKE!"  
  
"Oh, okay!" SisterSquirtle smiled. "You looked like you were hypnotized or something. You must have had a bad dream."  
  
"Yes..." the Bulbasaur replied sarcastically. "A REAL bad dream..."  
  
"Well, we're gonna start our adventure!" the Squirtle exclaimed. "Aren't you excited?"  
  
"I'm leaping for joy," he said, again, with sarcasm. He gave a short jump. "Whoo-pee."  
  
"Well, let's go!" the tiny turtle Pokemon giggled, and started walking. "Wonder what adventures await us..."  
  
"I can hardly wait..." Bubba gave a deep sigh. "It's gonna be one of those days, Bubba," he told himself. "One of those days..."  
  
------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------  
  
BC: End chapter!  
  
SS: That was fun!  
  
BC: Yep. Read and review if you wish. ^_^  
  
SS: See you next chapter! 


	3. Venture through the forest

BC: Mur, still no reviews.  
  
SS: Yeah, I'm hungry.  
  
BC: ...right. Anyway, let's continue. Remember, my sis and me own all the characters in this fic, but Pokemon is still copyright Nintendo/Gamefreak.  
  
SS: yawn Let's get on with the story...  
  
----------------------  
  
Mark and Luke started heading towards the dense Viridian Forest.  
  
"Eh Mark, I'm tired..." Luke moaned, using his spear as a walking stick.  
  
Mark looked over at his friend and rolled his eyes. "You realize that we've only been walking for fifteen minutes, right?"  
  
"...I KNEW THAT!" the Charmeleon shouted in response.  
  
"So, do you think she's in the forest?" The Charizard looked over towards the trees.  
  
"Yeah, she's gotta' be..." Luke gave a sigh. "I wish BabyCharmander could come with us..."  
  
"Well, someone's gotta run the town," Mark responded, not looking away from the forest.  
  
"...eh, maybe she'll need 'elp!" The lizard spun around, ready to make a mad dash back to the village. A sharp pain rose up his back as Mark's foot stomped on his tail. "OWWWWW!!!!!!" he yelped, spitting out a stream of fire.  
  
"No, no, and no, Luke. We have to find SisterSquirtle. You don't want to make your girlfriend mad, do you?"  
  
"Er... no! No, o' course not!"  
  
---------------  
  
Meanwhile, Bubba and SisterSquirtle were continuing their trek through the forest. The Squirtle was lagging behind, holding her stomach in pain.  
  
"Ohhh... OWWW..." she groaned, dropping to the ground.  
  
Bubba sighed, looking over his shoulder. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"I'm hungryyyy..."  
  
"...but we just had breakfast A MINUTE AGO!!!"  
  
"Well I'm hungry again..." The Squirtle rolled into her shell.  
  
The Bulbasaur looked around, spotting a berry tree. "There, go climb that tree and pick some berries."  
  
"But I'm too hunngrryyyy..." The shell rocked back and forth, moaning and groaning.  
  
"Grr... I'll get them for you..." the frog-Pokemon said between growls. He looked up at the tree, and began to climb.  
  
SS watched the Pokemon climb the tree, and quickly ran up to him, looking up. "Did you get any berries yet!? Huh!?" Bubba looked down at her, seeming angry. "Uh, I mean..." She ducked back into her shell. "Ugh... so hungry..."  
  
Bubba turned around, continuing to climb. "I swear, I'm going to kill her... sometime..." He grabbed a few berries with his vines, sighing. He was about to reach for some more, when he spotted a pair of large, blue, sparkling eyes staring at him. His eyes widened, and his pupils shrunk to tiny dots in fear. "...WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He lost his grip on the tree, and fell down towards the ground.  
  
The Bulbasaur crashed into the Squirtle's shell, causing them both to roll around the ground at high speeds. SS's shell rolled into a rock and flew into the air, while Bubba crashed into the stone. SS landed and rolled gently back to Bubba.  
  
"...I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!!!!!" SisterSquirtle exclaimed, popping out of her shell.  
  
"I think there really IS such thing as a green Onix..." Bubba stammered, eyes swirling.  
  
There was a snickering sound coming from the tree, and a small figure swooped down. The Bulbasaur and Squirtle jumped up, watching as the figure neared them.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT!?"  
  
-------  
  
Mark and Luke proceeded into the forest, sniffing the air.  
  
"Does that smell like Squirtle to you?" Mark asked, looking back.  
  
Luke covered his nose. "No, smells more like squashed Butterfree if you ask me..."  
  
"WHAT did you say?!" hissed a voice. The two Chars spun around, looking for the owner of it. There was something dashing around them. When it finally stopped in front of them, they could identify it as a Scyther, and a large one at that. Its scythes were nearly as big as Mark's wings, and that's really saying something. Its wings buzzed around angrily as it approached them. As it neared, the Chars could notice something strange in its eyes...  
  
"ANSWER ME! What did you say I smelled like!?" the creature growled again.  
  
"We weren't trying to insult you..." Mark apologized, ready to counter if the bug attacked.  
  
"Yeah," Luke responded. "We were just sayin' that you smelled like squashed Butterfree!"  
  
It was then that the Charmeleon found not only a huge claw pointed at his throat, but also two, literally empty eyes glaring into his own. The pupils were a clouded gray color, indicating that the mantis was blind. A long scar tore down his face, over one of the eyes.  
  
"You dare mock me?!" the Scyther shouted.  
  
"Uhhh... yes?" the lizard responded, grinning nervously. "P-please don't kill me, I 'ave a girlfriend back 'ome, I don't want 'er to miss me..."  
  
"...would that girlfriend happen to be BabyCharmander?" the bug asked, pulling his claw away slightly.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
The Scyther dropped his claw, sighing. "Scy ther scy... Luke, you're a bigger moron then she told me you were."  
  
"You 'ere that, Mark?!" Luke exclaimed, looking over at his friend. "BabyChar's been tellin' all sorts of folks about me!" He gave a toothy grin. "She must reeaaaaaally like me if she talks about me so much!"  
  
Mark stared for a few moments, then facepalmed. "...you need help, Luke... honestly..."  
  
"'ow do you know BabyCharmander, anyway?" the Charmeleon questioned, looking at the Scyther again. "An' how d'you even know she IS a Charmander if ya' can't even see 'er?"  
  
"She's a long-time friend of mine," the Scyther explained. "And I'm not stupid. Anyone with a name like hers is obviously a Charmander. Anyway... my name is Skarr (BC). I already know that you're Luke the Charmeleon, but who is this Charizard?"  
  
"I'm Mark, and how-"  
  
"I could feel the heat of your tail flame, Mark. Charizards have the hottest tail flame of the three Chars." Skarr strode along the path nearby the two Chars. "What brings you to the Viridian Forest, anyway?"  
  
"We're looking for BabyCharmander's sister, SisterSquirtle," Mark explained.  
  
"I suppose I could help you find her..." Skarr gave a smile. "Anything to help a friend of BabyChar's."  
  
"Alright, then! Let's be off!"  
  
The trio walked down the pathway through the forest.  
  
"...eh Mark, if I find 'er sister, do you think that it's possible for BC to like me even MORE!?"  
  
THWACK.  
  
"OW... You're right, she can't possibly love me more than she does now!"  
  
THWACK.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile, back somewhere else in the Viridian Forest, Bubba and SisterSquirtle stood in shock, looking at the creature that was laughing at them.  
  
The creature came out of the tree. Its eyes were large, blue, and sparkling like the stars. Two short wings buzzed behind it, and long, flipper-like arms hung on its shoulders. Two antennae perked up in amusement as the creature stared down at the two below it.  
  
"...WOW!" SisterSquirtle exclaimed. "A PURPLE GOLDEEN!"  
  
Bubba was too amazed to be sarcastic. "Don't you know what that is, Squirt'? That's a Celebi!" He lowered his voice. "And a downright beautiful one at that..."  
  
"Greetings," the Celebi said, bowing in salutation. "You are Bubba and SisterSquirtle, correct?"  
  
"You get an A on that test..." Bubba said, eyes suddenly turning into hearts.  
  
"She must do really good at school." SS gave a head tilt. "What's yyyyyooooour name?"  
  
"I don't have a name, but you can call me Cel' if you want." The Celebi swooped in a loop-the-loop, giggling.  
  
Bubba, feeling great affection towards the Grass-Psychic Pokemon, started, "Bubba is green, Cel is too, and I'd like to say that I-"  
  
"Need to go to the bathroom!" SisterSquirtle finished, grinning. "Nice poem, Bubba!"  
  
"...well, I wasn't expecting that one," Cel' said, giving a slight grin. "You two seem like such nice persons, though. You're going on an adventure, right?"  
  
"YEAH!" SS shouted, leaping into the air. "We'regonnahaveabigadventureandfightlotsofbadguysbutIhopethatwedon'trunintoa greenOnixandgetservedatathreestarrestaurant!"  
  
"Well... I was wondering if I could go with you!" The Celebi landed next to them, smiling.  
  
After a bit of talking, the trio was off, not knowing what great adventure was lying just ahead...  
  
---------  
  
BC: That was a fun chapter, huh?  
  
SS: YEEEEAH!  
  
BC: Well, read and review if you'd like! Oh, one more thing, this fanfic will be updated every Thursday, so you can always look forward to a new chapter every week! See you soon!  
  
SS: Bye! 


	4. Xray VISION 11111111

BC: Hiya folks. Sorry for putting this up late, I was busy yesterday.  
  
SS: Sorry we missed a week, too.  
  
BC: ...what's this?! A REVIEW!? We shall reply!  
  
ZurumiNokori- Thank you very much! And you like the Team RPs? Cool!  
  
SS: We don't own Pokemon because we are Pokemon! :D  
  
BC: ...no, it's 'We don't own Pokemon, Nintendo/Gamefreak does. However, the characters in this story are owned by us, and are not to be used without permission.'  
  
SS: ...yeah. So DON'T COPY US!  
  
BC: That's right, 'sis. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
------  
  
Skarr, Mark, and Luke (who now had two large lumps on his head) continued down the pathway, talking about how they met BabyCharmander.  
  
"So you tried to kill her at first?" Mark questioned, staring in amazement at the blind Scyther.  
  
"Yes, but all that changed..." Skarr laughed slightly. "I ended up preventing her death later on."  
  
"Interestin'," Luke said. He broke into a smile. "I saved 'er life, too! I betcha I fought off a million Dunsparce just so that she would be safe!"  
  
"Oh, really? Well, your friend Mark here says that you found her and her sister passed out nearby your town and brought her in," Skarr said, grinning. "I may be blind, but I can see right through your pitiful lies, Luke."  
  
The Charmeleon leaned towards the Scyther, eyes spinning. "Do you 'ave X- RAY VISION!?"  
  
Both Mark and Skarr facefaulted.  
  
"Seriously, Luke, How can you be so thick headed?!" Mark exclaimed, staring at Luke.  
  
"I'm not thick 'eaded!" Luke spat, crossing his arms. "You just can't comprehend my vast intelligence!"  
  
"Of course we can't," Skarr said, nudging Luke. "We can't comprehend how vastly LOW your IQ is!"  
  
Skarr and Mark broke into laughter as they continued walking, while Luke trudged behind, grumbling.  
  
------  
  
"Hey Bubba," Sister Squirtle stated.  
  
"What now!?" Bubba shouted, glaring at the Squirtle. Seeing Cel' staring at him, he quickly smiled brightly. "I mean, what is it, Squirt'?"  
  
"I'm hungry," Sister Squirtle groaned, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Here you go, little one," Cel' said. In a few seconds, there was a large pile of berries in front of the tiny turtle !" she exclaimed as she began to gulp down the berries.  
  
"You're amazing, Cel'..." Bubba said, staring at the Celebi, eyes turning into hearts.  
  
"You're such a cute one, Bulbasaur," Cel' said, patting Bubba on the head. She giggled as the Bulbasaur flushed bright red. Even his bulb seemed to be blushing.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready!" SisterSquirtle said, rising. Her face was stained red in a few areas. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
"Which way, though?" Cel' questioned, looking down two pathways.  
  
"This is MY adventure," SisterSquirtle stated, "So I'M gonna pick ALL BY MYSELF! Don't worry, I'll lead you!" The Squirtle thought, then smiled. "We'll go... LEFT!" She pointed towards the right path.  
  
Bubba facefaulted, while Cel' gave a slight smile. "Well, lead us onward, little one."  
  
After several hours of leading them around and around, the group was beginning to get worried.  
  
"I think I saw that tree before..." SS said, seeming unsure.  
  
"That rock looks very familiar..." Bubba poked one of the nearby stones.  
  
"The movement of the stars seems quite similar, too," Cel' stated.  
  
SisterSquirtle and Bubba stared.  
  
"Oh, I mean... yes, we seem to be going in circles."  
  
"WERELOSTWHATDOWEDOWEREGONNADIEANDIMGONNABECAPTUREDBYAGREENONYXANDHESGONNASE RVEMEATATHREESTARRESTAURANTWITHASIDEDISHOFSHELDERSHOWDER!!!!!" SisterSquirtle screamed.  
  
"Are you lost, travelers?" said a voice from behind them.  
  
"...OHNOITSTHEGREENONYXCOMINGTOCAPTUREMEANDSE-"  
  
"Will you SHUT UP!?" Bubba roared. He turned around to look at where the voice was coming from.  
  
Sitting on a nearby stone was a large Pincir. His beady eyes stared at the group, his expression unreadable. His pincers clicked together for a second as he rose.  
  
"I can help you if you're lost. I know a place that you all can stay."  
  
"I don't trust him," Cel' whispered to Bubba.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you if you're in any trouble," Bubba whispered back, winking at the Celebi.  
  
"Follow me," the Pincir said as he began to lead the group.  
  
"Are you a pink Feebas?"  
  
------  
  
Skarr, still leading the group, sniffed the air. His wings buzzed for a moment as he walked through a bush, entering a small clearing.  
  
"What happened here...?" Mark asked, scrutinizing the area. Several branches had fallen off a berry tree, and there were skid marks on the ground nearby it. The marks lead to a large stone, with several pieces chipped off of it.  
  
"Looks like there was a fight..." Luke commented. "An' I wasn't there to see it..."  
  
THWACK.  
  
"We'd better hurry. What if it was SisterSquirtle that caused this? She might be in trouble!" Skarr pointed out.  
  
"Yes, let's hurry!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
The three darted off in one direction, but stopped after a few minutes.  
  
"...did you just see a Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Celebi, and Pincir back there?"  
  
"Eh, no."  
  
------  
  
The Pincir came to an abrupt halt, as did the others behind him. He waited as three blurs passed them, and continued walking.  
  
"...I THINK I SAW A GREEN SCYTHER!" SisterSquirtle yelled.  
  
"Scythers ARE green," Bubba said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"...I KNOW!!!"  
  
"I don't think it's Scythers that you should be worrying about," the Pincir said, not turning around. "There's an evil creature that lurks around these parts of the woods that's called DeathVenom. I'm not sure what he is, but I heard that he enslaves many a Pokemon to do his dirty work. He's taken over a large part of this forest already."  
  
"Oooo, sounds creepy," SisterSquirtle commented, looking up at a passing Butterfree.  
  
------  
  
"Well, here we are," said the Pincir, approaching a large Forretress.  
  
"...uhh, it's a Forretress," Bubba said, looking at the bug Pokemon.  
  
The Pincir facefaulted. "Not the Forretress, the FORTRESS!"  
  
The group stared at the large fortress that was towering above it.  
  
"Where are we...?" Cel' questioned.  
  
"Welcome to the fortress of no return..." The Pincir seemed to be grinning, though he lacked a mouth. He turned to the entrance, where two red eyes were staring at him. "Lord DeathVenom, I've brought you new slaves...  
  
------  
  
BC: Cliffhanger ono.  
  
SS: I hate Cliffhangers. And I hate it when you end a chapter right at the important part.  
  
BC: FACEFAULT  
  
SS: Read and review, PWEEEEEEEEEZ! 


	5. Confrontation with DeathVenom

BC: Hiya folks! We're back! After... a year of hiatus, I think.

SS: Now we are starting, we haven't quit!

BC: Time to reply to the reviews!

DippyDaBugBear- Ehh, got rid of Shooting Star. Flora was turning into a Mary Sue there and it wasn't turning out the way I wanted and such... sorry. But she's coming in another story I'm writing, don't worry.

Kirby-Baby- No problem.

BC: Now give us the disclaimer, SS.

SS: Now remember, in this story we don't own Pokemon or anything related to that! We just own the characters!

BC: Right. Now… on with the story!

Luke sighed as he darted after Mark and Skarr. "'Ow much longer do we 'ave n'til we find 'em?"

"You have to be patient, Luke," Mark replied, looking over his shoulder as he ran. "They could be anywhere… they could even be days and days ahea-"

Ker-SMACK!

Mark ran right into a giant wall. Luke snickered.

"Now who's the stupid one?" the lizard laughed. He then glanced over at Skarr, who was completely silent. "'Eh, what's wrong with you?"

"Someone's talking…" the Scyther whispered. He pushed his ear against the wall and listened…

"Very well," a deep voice said. "Bring them in…" With that, the red eyes faded into the darkness as the creature drew back into the fortress.

The Pincir began to click his claws violently. "You heard him! Get in there! NOW!"

Bubba jumped in the Pincir's way, standing on his hind legs and holding his paws up in a karate-like position. "You stay away from us, you jerk, or I'll send you crying home to mamma'!"

Cel' and SisterSquirtle watched as Bubba and the Pincir fought off-screen. They winced as several cries of pain were heard. In a few moments the Bulbasaur flew backwards, skidding up to the two, looking pretty banged up. "Momma'…" he whimpered.

"Now that that's taken care of…" The Pincir clicked his claws again, and the group hurriedly darted into the fortress. He drove them all the way to the back of the building where the dungeon was. He shoved them forcefully into a cell, locked the door, and walked off, clicking his claws victoriously.

SisterSquirtle leaped into the air, screaming. "AAAAGHTHISISTERRIBLE!WHATIFHEMAKESUSHISSLAVESANDMAKESUSEATNOTHINGBUTMUSHROOMSANDIDON'TLIKEMUSHROOMSANDIDON'TLIKETHEMFRIEDEITHERANDIDON'TLIKEFRIEDTOASTANDIDON'TLIKEFRIEDEGGSANDIDON'TLIKEORANGEMARMALADEANDIDON'TEVENKNOWWHATTHATIS!"

Bubba stared. "Do the words 'shut up' mean anything to you?"

Skarr nodded. "That's SisterSquirtle all right. They must be in the dungeon," he informed.

Mark stood up, rubbing his head. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there!"

"For once I actually agree with 'im! Let's go!" Luke started to rush off, but yelped as Skarr grabbed his tail.

"Just one second. This is DeathVenom's fortress. I have heard many bad things about him… He has many strong servants. We must be very cautious."

Luke nodded and slowly began to sneak around the Forretress…

The Forretress blinked.

Mark smacked Luke with his spear. "Around the FORTRESS you idiot, not that stupid Forretress!"

"I knew that…" Luke mumbled, rubbing his head. The group then proceeded to walk away from the Bug Pokemon and sneak around the fortress.

The Forretress watched them go mournfully. "I just want to be loved!"

The group sat around the cell, wondering how they would get out. Two guards were standing nearby the cell. One was a Poliwag and the other was a Slowpoke.

"I'm tiiiiireeeeed…" the Slowpoke moaned. "Let's gooooo tooo sleeeppp…"

"But what about the prisoners? What if they escape?" the Poliwag questioned fearfully.

"Doooon't wooooorry abouuuttt that. Saaaaan Antooooniooooo will taaaake caaaare of theeemm…" the Slowpoke yawned. He closed his eyes and curled up.

"I guess you're right…" the tadpole Pokemon said reluctantly. He too soon fell asleep.

"How will we ever get out of here?" Cel' questioned wearily.

SisterSquirtle went into panic mode again. "WE'LLNEVERGETOUTANDWE'LLSTAYHEREFOREVERAND-"

Bubba glared. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, ramming into her. The Squirtle flew backwards, banging her thick head against one of the stones on the wall. The stone cracked into two pieces, falling to the floor. Behind the stones was a long, dark cave.

"My!" Cel' exclaimed, her antennae perking up. "You've opened a dug-out tunnel! Someone must have dug their way out of here before, and then one of the guards must have put a stone back up…"

"Oh, whoops," the Squirtle stated. "I'll put it back up for them." She started to lift one of the halves of the broken stone.

"NO, WAIT!" Bubba and Cel' yelled. The tiny turtle Pokemon dropped the rock.

"What?" she questioned in confusion.

"We can use this to get out of this cell thanks to your thick head, Squirt'!" Bubba explained. He started to dart down the cave.

SisterSquirtle smirked. "God bless our thick skulls!"

Skarr stealthily sneaked up to the entrance of the fortress. There weren't any guards there, strangely.

"Geez, where is everyone?" Mark questioned as he stepped through the doorway. At that instant, an Umbreon and a Sneasel leapt out of the shadows.

"Stay out of here!" the Umbreon snarled. "Either run away now or we'll have DeathVenom deal with you!"

"I'd like to see you try…" Luke growled, holding up his claws in a battle stance. Mark and Skarr took similar stances, facing the Dark Pokemon…

SisterSquirtle moaned as she trudged through the cave. "Are we there yet?"

Bubba looked over his shoulder, eyes half-open in a sarcastic expression. "Oh, of course! We'll be there soon since we've been walking for a matter of SECONDS." Right behind SS was the cave entrance.

Cel' laughed. "It will be a while, young one."

The trio continued their trek through the cave in silence. This silence continued until they began to hear a frightful sound.

_Click. Click._

"Wh-what's that?" SisterSquirtle questioned, shivering.

"It sounds like that horrible Pincir!" Cel' responded, eyes widening.

"I'll take care of this…" Bubba growled. He stomped forward boldly. "HEY PINCIR! IT'S PAYBACK… time?"

A small Anorith stood in front of them, clicking his claws. "I'm not a Pincir, dude, I'm San Antonio, and I'm, like, totally gonna kick your tails, dude."

The Celebi and Bulbasaur facefaulted while the Squirtle stared in confusion. "Are you a blue Charmander?"

Bubba stood back up. "Come on, let's ignore this guy…" he said with a sigh. They walked past the Anorith, making him very irritated.

"I'm gonna, like, totally kill you, dudes!" he yelled, eyes narrowing. He started to glow and transform, soon becoming a large Armaldo. "Like, try to get away from me now, dudes!" He clicked his claws threateningly.

"Okay!" SisterSquirtle piped cheerfully, darting down the hall.

"GYAAAAHHH!" Bubba yelled. He started running away on two feet. "MOMMAAAAA!"

"Wait for me!" Cel' yelled. She hovered after the two, wings buzzing quickly.

"You are like, so totally dead!" San Antonio called. He began to chase them, getting closer and closer. He reached his claws out, almost touching SisterSquirtle when suddenly his claws stopped short. "…like, HELP! I'm, like, so totally stuck, dudes!" He moved around uncomfortably. His large body was stuck in the cave.

"HAH! Loser!" Bubba taunted, sticking his tongue out at the Armaldo. "I was never afraid of you anyway!" He gave a wide smirk, continuing to trot victoriously down the cave. "See? I told you we'd be fine."

The group finally reached the end of the cave where there was another rock. SisterSquirtle head-butted the rock, knocking it over. They were now in a small, dark chamber. Two large, red eyes were staring at them.

"Who goes there?" a deep, threatening voice questioned.

"Iduno, who does?" SisterSquirtle responded. "I can't see anything."

"Allow me to help," Cel' stated. She began to glow, lighting up the room. The group stared in absolute shock.

"DEATHVENOM!" Bubba shouted. "He's a… he's a…"

"…a yellow Raichu!" SisterSquirtle piped.

"No, you idiot, he's a CATERPIE!"

DeathVenom was indeed a Caterpie, and a very small one at that. He did have red glowing eyes, which narrowed at the group. "You DARE mock the almighty Lord DeathVenom?" he snarled. "I will destroy you! Fear my String Shot attack!" The Caterpie hopped off of his throne and launched a spray of sticky fluid from his mouth, right into SisterSquirtle's eyes.

"ACK!" the tiny turtle Pokemon screamed, stomping around blindly. "I can't see!" She stumbled around the room. While she couldn't see, she could still hear a faint "Squish!" sound. "… I think I stepped in some bubblegum."

Mark, Luke, and Skarr burst into the room. In the room behind them was a large pile of defeated Pokemon. The trio looked tired, yet victorious.

"SisterSquirtle!" Luke exclaimed. "We 'ave come to save you from the clutches of Lord DeathVenom!"

"Where is he?" Mark asked, glancing around the room.

Bubba smirked. "Right here!" He lifted up SisterSquirtle's foot, revealing the flattened Caterpie below it.

"He's a…. Caterpie?" Skarr questioned, shocked. "And… y-you killed him!"

"All that work for nothing…" Mark moaned. "Come on, SS. Let's go home…"

"Okay!" SisterSquirtle responded, wiping the String Shot out of her eyes. "That was a fun adventure… but it needs ta' be wrapped up!"

"Well… why not 'ave a victory dinner?" Luke suggested.

Skarr smirked. "I think you've actually said something smart for once!"

"Yeah, I 'ave!" Luke exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear. The group began to exit the fortress. Just as they walked out, Luke shouted again. "'EY! What do you mean ONCE?"

BabyCharmander, Mark, Luke, Skarr, SisterSquirtle, Bubba, and Cel' were now all in a large Pokemon restaurant… a THREE STAR restaurant. They were all seated at a large booth, Bubba sitting next to Cel', twiddling his claws nervously.

"You know…" he said reluctantly, "There's been something I wanted to tell you… You're the most beautiful Celebi I've ever seen… well, you're the ONLY Celebi I've ever seen, but that's not the point. The point is… well… will you go out with me?"

Cel' frowned. "I'm sorry, but there is something I must tell you as well." She hovered into the air, her eyes glowing a soft blue color, four angelic wings sprouting from her back, and some silver and gold robes appearing around her. "I'm an angel sent to be SisterSquirtle's guardian angel. And while I appreciate your request, I'm afraid that angels cannot marry, nor can they date."

Bubba's eyes widened, his mouth dropping. He fell off of his seat and under the table, sobbing. "WHYYYY? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!"

"'Cuz then who else would it happen to?" SisterSquirtle responded, yanking the Bulbasaur back onto his seat. "The waiter's here, so it's time to order!"

Bubba shook his head and glanced at the waiter. His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw what it was.

A green Onix.

"Hello, and welcome to Green Onix's three-star restaurant. Our special today is Squirtle soup with a side of Shelder chowder," the rock-snake exclaimed.

The Bulbasaur stared for a long while before running out of the restaurant, screaming. SisterSquirtle blinked.

"What's his problem?"

THE END.

BC: Well, I hope you've enjoyed reading this, mur!

SS: But it's not over yet! Stay tuned for some outtakes later on!


End file.
